


five times steph kissed klay (and one time klay kissed steph)

by roses36



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, five things, i really like this fic, it's all ok in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses36/pseuds/roses36
Summary: it took a while for klay to catch on





	five times steph kissed klay (and one time klay kissed steph)

The first time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson he was clearly just fucking with him.

Klay was walking to his car after his first official practice as a Golden State Warrior when Steph ran up to him and grabbed him by the face, kissing him and running back to a hysterically laughing Monta.

\-----

The second time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson he was extremely intoxicated.

It was All Star Weekend 2015, and Steph insisted that they go out to "celebrate my Splash Brother's first All Star Game." Klay was hesitant at first; Steph was one of the worst people to deal with when drunk, and he didn't really want to go out and deal with a million people. But Steph promised that he wouldn’t drink that much, and he was being so annoying about it that Klay just agreed.

This led to him sitting in a booth in the back of some club apparently suggested to Steph by Tim Duncan of all people, and of course Steph was drunk as fuck. 

Steph liked to fight people when he got this drunk; Klay already had to keep him from punching some guy that looked like he could beat the shit out of LeBron. He didn't trust himself to navigate back to the hotel (that he may or may not have forgotten the name of) with Steph in tow, so his next best option was to just isolate the two of them from everyone until he sobered up a bit. 

He asked one of the girls for some water for him and Steph. Meanwhile, Steph had seemingly moved on from I-want-to-fuck-somebody-up drunk Steph to I-want-to-fuck-somebody drunk Steph and was pressed up against Klay's side, rubbing his thigh.

"Stop," Klay said swatting Steph away.

Steph simply giggled and wrapped his arm around Klay's shoulder, throwing his leg onto Klay's lap.

"Steph, seriously, stop it. You're drunk." Klay tried to push Steph off of him to no avail.

"So're you," Steph slurred into the crook of his neck as he moved his other hand under Klay's shirt, running it up Klay’s chest.

 _I'm sober compared to you_ , Klay thought as he felt himself heating up (because he was pissed off, and because Steph’s breath was hot as shit on my neck, and for no other reasons).

He turned his head to tell Steph to _get the fuck off of him,_ but before he could say anything Steph kissed him.

Of course it was a shitty kiss; Steph was drunk out of his mind, Klay was seemingly unable to move, and it lasted maybe a second. But when Steph pulled away, Klay could swear his heartbeat was louder than the music. 

"Steph, c'mon, knock it off. You're drunk. Don't look at me like that."

Steph just rested his head on Klay's shoulder.

\-----

The third time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson was in a hotel room in Portland.

The hotel was undergoing renovations and was pretty booked up, so everyone had to share. Why they couldn't just go to another hotel Klay had no idea, but everyone was exhausted and no one really minded. 

"I'm taking a shower," Steph shouted as he walked to the bathroom, playfully pulling off his shirt and throwing it at Klay, who was trying to sleep.

"Whatever." Klay grumbled, throwing the shirt on the floor.

"Rude." Steph said, sticking his tongue out at him.

“You’re such a child.” Klay replied, laughing to himself.

Klay was already half asleep when he felt someone standing over him.  _Whatever, it's probably just Steph doing something._

But instead of Steph plugging in his phone or waking Klay up or doing anything reasonable he leaned over and kissed Klay on the forehead.

Immediately brown eyes met hazel as Klay's eyes shot open, catching the shorter man off guard.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours; finally Steph broke the silence.

"I thought you were asleep."

He stared at Klay, seemingly waiting for a response, and when he didn’t get one, he just climbed into his own bed.

Klay didn't sleep well that night.

\-----

The fourth time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson he was crying.

He was fucking infuriated. No, scratch that. Whatever is above that, that's the emotion that Klay Thompson was feeling after the Warriors loss to the Cleveland Cavaliers. He was still at Oracle, just stomping around trying not to burn the damn arena to the ground. He couldn't bring himself to go home, to face the fact that this was reality. 73 wins. A unanimous MVP. Coming back down 3-1. All for  _nothing_.

He found himself back at the locker room, ready to break some shit, when he saw Steph, still at his locker. 

Immediately Klay was ready to let him have it. Ask him what the fuck happened to him. The MVP of the league. Choking. Why he was still here. Shouldn't he go home and be a failure somewhere else?

But then he realized he was crying.

"Steph?"

The point guard looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. 

"What do you want?"

Klay immediately felt his anger diffuse and be replaced with a certain heaviness as he went over and sat down next to Steph, taking him into his arms.

"Steph, it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." he said, rubbing circles into his back as he continued to cry.

"Yes I did," he countered, and Klay really couldn't dispute that.

"It's over. There's nothing you can do about it."

Steph pulled back from him, and Klay expected him to say something else, but instead he just grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him, his face hot and wet.

"I'm sorry," Steph said, burying his face in his teammate's neck.

Klay wasn't sure what for.

\-----

The fifth time Stephen Curry kissed Klay Thompson was during the 2016 offseason.

"You want me to _what?_ "

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"You really want me to go help you recruit Kevin-fucking-Durant?"

“I don't see the problem with this Klay! He's Kevin Durant, who doesn't want to sign him?”

“So we're gonna go from the laughingstock of the league to the bitches of the league, right?”

"So what if it will; now we can actually beat LeBron without Kyrie and Love hurt!"

"And whose fault was that that we lost last year? I'm not the one who choked and I'm not the one who got suspended!"

"You weren't exactly playing like MJ that series!"

"And who the fuck got us into that series?"

"You're making literally zero sense! Since when did you give a fuck about legacy? Who the fuck actually cares about any of that? A ring is a ring, no matter what. I don't see why you're having such a problem with this, unless you just got your feelings hurt."

"Well maybe I do care about legacy! Maybe I don't wanna sit here and be content with ruining all semblance of competition and challenge in this fucking league! Maybe I'm not a little bitch that sacrifices their image for rings! And maybe I wouldn't look at the guy I won 73 fucking games and almost won a chip with and think 'Nah, we need better than this shit.'. I know I'm not good enough for you Steph. I'm fine with being thrown to the wayside. All so you can get your fucking rings."

Klay's fury died down and Steph's expression softened as they both realized what Klay's actual problem with KD joining the Warriors was.

"You think I think I'm better than you, don't you?"

Klay nodded.

Steph shook his head and walked over to Klay, pulling him down into a short kiss.

"We're still the Splash Bros, right?" he asked, looking up at him with a soft smile on his face.

Klay nodded again.

\-----

The first time Klay Thompson kissed Stephen Curry was after the 2017 NBA Finals.

Everyone knew the Cavs had no chance. Was this victory as sweet as it was in 2015? No. Was it as sweet as it would've been in 2016? No. Was it as sweet as it would've been without KD? Of course not. But Klay was going to feel bad about how unearned this ring really was later and just live in the moment for now.

Soaked in champagne, he lit up as he saw Steph walk in with the Larry O’Brien trophy.  _That’s my MVP,_ he thought to himself as he smiled. 

Almost as if Steph read his mind he walked straight over to Klay, smile on his face and bottle of champagne in hand.

"We did it." he said, smile on his face.

Klay couldn't help but smile back. "Yup. We did it."

Steph's smile grew even bigger as he quickly doused Klay with the entire bottle, hollering as he did so.

Klay burst out laughing and quickly ditched his "this is a bullshit ring and KD replaced me" mentality, because hey, a ring is a ring, and Kevin is still a snake.

And as everyone was shouting and spraying champagne everywhere and hugging and celebrating and Steph was looking up at him with that smile on his face Klay didn't even check to see if anyone was paying attention before leaning down and kissing Steph with pent up emotions that really had been there for  _years, too many years._

And he wasn't even paying attention to anything else going on right now except that Steph was kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a rewrite  
> i also take requests


End file.
